


Case Closed [Podfic]

by Star1412



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star1412/pseuds/Star1412
Summary: The Teen Titans meets a young child who is a little strange. Robin is determined to figure out why.





	Case Closed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Case Closed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306522) by Star1412. 



[Case Closed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1Myg7nyyZw) is a podfic of a fanfiction I wrote a few years ago. In it the Teen Titans meet a young child named Conan who acts a little strange.  I hope you like it!

I'm still new to producing podfics, so if you have any suggestions on how to improve please let me know! I'm also interested in suggestions for future podfics, so if you have any fanfictions you's like me to record please tell me in the comments! I'll see what I can do. 

Thanks for listening!


End file.
